


The Warning

by Quipxotic



Series: Death Comes in Dreams [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Conversations, Episode: s05e10 The Valkyrie, Ficlet, Gap Filler, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Episode: s05e11 Comes a Horseman, Talking, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: After the events of “The Valkyrie,” Methos stops by Joe’s for a drink and runs into an old friend. But Alexa Bond is dead, isn’t she?





	The Warning

Methos leaned back in his chair at Joe’s place, drinking a beer. MacLeod had left ages ago and Joe had disappeared to work on something in the back. He had the place pretty much to himself.

“So there is no difference?” a woman asked.

“Hmmm?” He looked around to find out who was speaking. When he spotted her, he sat upright in surprise. “Alexa? How-”

“No difference between people who kill murderers and tyrants and the people who kill innocents?” Alexa sat down across from him. “That doesn’t sound like the Adam I know.”

“To be fair, I was never really the Adam you knew.” He put his beer down on the table between them and looked her over shrewdly. “And you’re dead.”

Alexa smiled. “I am, that’s very observant.” She didn’t look dead, in fact she looked exactly as she had when they’d first met. 

“So what is this? A trick? A dream? My guilty conscience being tedious?

“Does it matter?” She picked up his glass and took a sip. “Can’t a lady drop by to see her ex and talk about right and wrong?”

“Is that what we’re discussing? I thought it was moral ambiguity and historical realities.” He took the glass from her hand, brushing his fingers against hers in the process. “Not a ghost then.”

“No.” Alexa put her elbows on the table and looked at him. “Do you believe in ghosts, Adam?”

“No.” His voice was cold. “So who are you?”

“Alexa Bond.” She shrugged. “It doesn’t matter if you don’t believe me, although it would be nice if you did - we could catch up then. Talk about old times.”

“But since I don’t, why don’t you skip to the end and tell me what you want?”

She sighed and nodded. “I’m here to warn you that something is coming.”

Methos made a face. “Is it Christmas? I hear it comes every year.”

“Okay, perhaps I should have been more specific. Someone is coming - several someones, actually. You need to be ready for them.”

“Why?”

“Because the topics of guilt and responsibility, of right and wrong, are going to become far less academic and more personal in your very near future. And then we’ll see whether you truly believe there’s no difference.” 

He narrowed his eyes. “If you’re trying to threaten me, you need to do better than that.”

She stood up and smiled again, sadly this time. “Sorry, that’s all you get. Do try to be honest with MacLeod and Joe when it happens. I know your gut instinct will be to run away, but this will be so much easier on all of you if you’re on the same side.”

“I don’t know who you are, but you better stay away from them.”

She bent down toward him and he leaned away from her in response. Seeing his discomfort, she put her hand on his arm instead. “Of course I will. I’m dead.”

“Methos?”

Someone was shaking his arm. Methos opened his eyes and looked up into Joe’s worried face.

“Methos? Did you just fall asleep?”

A dream? That explained it. Methos rubbed a hand across his eyes. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“I know you’re old, but man-“

“Yeah, yeah-“

“I wondered what was going on when I heard you talking to yourself.” Joe picked up his cane and began walking back toward the bar. “That must have been some dream you were having.”

“Must have been. Shame I don’t remember any of it.” Methos smiled to cover his lie. “Guess I’d better head home. ‘Night Joe.”

“Goodnight. Take care of yourself.”

The immortal chuckled. “I always do.” 


End file.
